A Crack in Time Itself!
THIS PAGE IS NOT COMPLETE, ITS A ROLEPLAY UNDERGOING PROCESSES, AND HASN'T BEEN STARTED YET! Plot A CRACK IN TIME ITSELF is an rp made by MegaVile2004, it takes place in the Praxolarus Galaxy, and in the Great Clock. Where some greedy plants want to get "loot" from the great clock, and evil arises from the Evil Darkwater, and his Pirate Crew not only want to kill those plants, but rob the clock first, and its up to BLCSD, the 2 planto's, Drones and more, alongside Boot-leg Primal Pea to defend and stop them! Cast MegaVile2004 *Boot-leg Cold Snapdragon *Portal Plantos *BL-P.Pea *Captain Darkwater *HBS *PLANTIA SHIP *G.Imp (Grime Imp sometimes) *Drone-Flower *MORE CitronFire3 *Cocoa Beans *Shadow Petal *Snow Weasel The Disabled Cam of God Freddy * DC * DUNCAN * FIREWORK * LIGHTEREN AND WITHEREN * HEX * JACOB WMag *Bob the Cattail *Bowling Bulb *Cactus *Bob The M.E.O.W. King *King Cattail *Cattail Empress *Cattail Jr. *Bender Wikia-Critic *Boot-leg Shadow-shroom *Boot-leg Gold Leaf *Wikia-Critic *Elimination *Alphys This is MV2004's second roleplay. And the first time Darkwater will be introduced into a listed RP. SEASONS,CHAPTERS, AND EPISODES! Each Season has 5 Chapters, each chapter has 5 episodes each, there is 1 season right now, meaning 25 episodes total for now! ''' Season 1: The Clock Begins to Count! '''CHAPTER 1: The Cracks of Time! Episode 1: The Rift Breaks in * A rift made by Cactus appeared due to Cactus abusing teleportation. The rift was causing destruction to planets and galaxies, BLCSD took action and made The Great Clock! It stopped the rift , Boot-leg Portal Planto goes to Flusion to check for any damage there. Bob is in the clock (unknown HOW he got there), and Planto asks him how he got there. Meanwhile BLCSD was on his monitor in the Dragorvus Chamber, Duncan asks if he can do anything, BLCSD tells him to go fix things around the clock, due to the activation of the clock things broke. Duncan tries to fix things on the ceiling but gets knocked into BLCSD. Episode 2: The Keeper of Time Episode 3: Hypersonic Brainwave Scrambler trouble Episode 4: One Hypersonic Brainwave Scrambler, scrambled! (BOSS I: HBS) Episode 5: Planet Fixing CHAPTER 2: G.Imp's return Episode 6: Meanwhile, in the Verdegris Sector... Episode 7: Kerchu City Attack! Episode 8: KERCHU GRINDU! (BOSS II: KERCHU GUARDIAN) Episode 9: Rakar Star Cluster I (BOSS III: Iron Pants Callouis) Episode 10: The Rift returns CHAPTER 3: Darkwater Strikes Back! Episode 11: Back from the grave! Episode 12: PLANTIA GRAVE-SENDER (BOSS IV: PLANTIA SHIP) Episode 13: Dreamya Sonya (BOSS V: G.IMP COPY) Episode 14: The death of a Smuggler Episode 15: Set Course for the Clock CHAPTER 4: The Caretaker's Progress Episode 16: The Clock Chronoscepter Episode 17: Planet Fixing II Episode 18: Space Pirate Attack!! I (BOSS VI: PIRATE SQUAD LEADER: BOUNCER) Episode 19: Repairs, Repairs, Repairs! Episode 20: Progress CHAPTER 5: The Clock begins to Chime! Episode 21: Back to the Pirates Episode 22: G.Imp's Sympathy (BOSS VII: G.IMP AND G.PRIME) Episode 23: The fate'll lead to doom. (Sonya's crew POV) Episode 24: Planto's Retribution (BOSS VIII: PORTAL PLANTO) Episode 25:Orientations of the Future. SEASON 2: Time is ticking! Category:Roleplays